Lilo and Stitch the series
by Cute-Lil-Neopet
Summary: Theres two new girls. They try to help Lilo out with her Myrtle problem. Can they?


Lilo walked out to the beach and smiled at the warm sun. Stitch followed and stared at the ocean. "Blech" He commented. "Oh Stitch" Lilo giggled, looking around at the beach. "Look girls" Myrtle said, walking up to her with her clique "Weird-lo is looking at the new girls. They're even Weirder than you some how" She commented. "Yeah!" The three puppets stated. Lilo ignored them and walked to the new girls.

"Hi" She said, grabbing their attention from the ocean. There were two. The brunette looked about 12 and the Blonde looked about 16. "I'm Lilo. And this is Stitch!" She hugged her little Alien pooch. "I'm Skye" The brunette said, putting her hair in short pigtails. "I'm Starr" The Blonde said, doing the same as the brunette. "That's a cute dog" The brunette stated, looking at Stitch, and petting his head. Stitch's Tongue hung out innocently. She giggled.

"Call us new but is there a diving board anywhere around here?" Skye asked. "Yea. Do you want to see it?" Lilo asked. Skye and Starr nodded. Lilo lead, them to the diving board. "Is it deep enough to where we could jump in without hurting ourselves?" Skye asked, peering off the edge. "Skye you are so paranoid!" Starr giggled. "It's completely safe" Lilo said.

Skye walked to the end of the diving board and faced her back to the ocean. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you Skye?" Starr asked. "Oh I think I'm thinking what I think you're thinking I'm thinking" Skye giggled. She stood at the very tip of the board and jumped off backward and did two back flips and straightened out with her hands down toward the water, head over hands first.

Lilo, Stitch and Starr clapped. Skye swam to the beach and went back up to them. "Want to go shopping?" Skye asked, grabbing her purse from next to the Diving board, and pulling a credit card from inside of it. "Whoa! You're twelve and you have a Credit Card!" Lilo squawked. "No" She giggled in response "I'm eleven" she continued. They all walked to the swim-wear store. "I vote we get matching swimsuits but in different colors" Skye smiled. "And I vote that we act popular and pretend to ignore Turtle and the three puppets if we do" Starr smiled. "I agree. With both of you" Lilo smiled at them. "Yah! Ih bark bark!" Stitch barked.

A few minutes later they came out with halter top bikinis. Lilo's was red, Skye's was blue and Starr's was bright purple. They all had matching sunglasses, the same color of their suits. Skye and Starr had Dark Pink Towels. Lilo had light pink. They had Flower hairclips that matched the color of their outfits. They even got matching beach balls. "Look here they come" Starr stated, quietly.

"Look girls it's the unpopular three" Myrtle giggled. They all four laughed. Starr, Skye and Lilo just ignored them and kept about their business. "No one on the island likes you four. However everyone likes Lilo" Skye smiled. "So? We're perfect" Myrtle stated. "If you're so perfect then why are you so unpopular?" Starr grinned. "Because there aren't many kids on the island" Myrtle quipped. "Yea like how 'popular' you think you are with the kids is really going to matter five years from now" Skye stated. "The only people that like you are you four. Chris doesn't like you." Starr started. "Nicky doesn't like you" Skye added. "And our sister Alida definitely doesn't like you" they finished together. "So you're not as popular as you think Turtle" Skye finished as Lilo, Starr, and herself walked away.

"That was so cool!" Lilo stated "But who are Chris and Nicky?" Lilo asked. Skye and Starr looked at each other. "Our boyfriends" They said together. "And they're going to visit every other Saturday and spend the night into Sunday" Starr giggled. They both sighed, back to back. Lilo giggled at them. They walked to Skye's and Starr's house. "Lilo 'you want to come in?" Skye asked. "Um sure" Lilo said, shrugging, and walking into their house. "So I vote we get changed and go to the beach" Starr said to them. They both nodded, and walked into Skye's and Starr's room.

There was a red bunk bed and a blue bunk bed right next to the red one. There was an Avril Lavigne poster above the blue one and a Jennifer Anniston poster above the red. "There are only two of you" Lilo stated "Why are there four beds?" She continued, looking at the CDs by the red bed, then left to the TV on the black and purple stand. There was a red computer and a blue computer next to it, right by the door. The door, walls and carpet was purple. "Well me and Starr get the top bunk" Skye started. "And our boyfriends get the bottom bunks" Starr finished. "Well when they're here at least" Skye said, climbing atop the blue bunk bed. There was a red chair with a bear head on top of it, in front of the TV, and a blue one like it on the other side of the purple sparkly bean bag chair. "This ones mine" Skye said sitting on the pillow.


End file.
